Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an epoxy resin blend and more specifically to an epoxy resin blend which may serve as a matrix in a laminate.
Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Epoxy resin blends are important in the electronics industry and are employed in various areas, such as, motors, generators, transformers, switchgears, bushings, and insulators. Epoxy resin blends are excellent electrical insulators and may protect electrical components from short circuiting, dust, and moisture. In the electronics industry, epoxy resin blends are widely used in manufacturing electronic components, such as, integrated circuits, transistors, hybrid circuits, and printed circuit boards. However, the applications of epoxy resin blends are limited by some of their properties.